At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts herein relate to a semiconductor package and/or a method of fabricating the same. At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate, more particularly, to a semiconductor package capable of repairing stacked chips and/or a method of fabricating the same.
Trends in today's electronics industries are to fabricate lightweight, miniaturized, high speed, multi-functional, and high performance products at a reasonable price. In order to meet the trends, a multi-chip stacked package technique or a system in package technique is used. The multi-chip stacked package technique and the system in package technique uses a through silicon via.
In relation to a multi-chip stacked package or a system in package, one semiconductor package may perform functions of a plurality of unit semiconductor devices. The multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may be somewhat thicker than a typical single chip package, but may have a similar size to a single chip package in terms of a plane. Therefore, they are mainly used for products having high-level functions and requiring miniaturization and portability such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a memory card, and a portable camcorder.